


Life Is Only A Simple Game...

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Overdosing, Serial Killers, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: ...and you either win or you lose.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Life Is Only A Simple Game...

He shouldn't have come, he shouldn't have! And yet here he was, sitting across the table from a known serial killer. He had no choice! It was either he come...or Nathaniel die. There wasn't much of a choice there. 

Nath was kidnapped by this guy on the way home from work, a ransom note and location in place of him. Marc was told by the small voice in his head to not go to the place, to call the police instead, but this was his husband in peril here! He had to save him. 

That's where he was now, staring at a pink pill and blue pill. He had to choose one or the other, Nath in the background sobbing. Once again the killer warned him that he had to choose, or else Nathaniel would get stabbed until he was a hair away from death-and then left to bleed out. 

Reaching out the adult quickly chose the pink pill, knowing the color was one of their daughter's favorites...she had no idea where he was in that moment. The only thing she knew was that she was staying over at Auntie Alix's house for the night. With only slight hesitation he popped the pill into his mouth, dry. He waited for something, and when nothing seemed to come he smirked, that was, until something actually began to happen. 

Marc choked, coughing uncontrollably. Blood ripped up from his throat and spewed out of his mouth, making a sickening red stain on the silver table he was sat at. Of course the pill he had chosen was the wrong one, his luck was just that fucking horrible. 

The killer sat in front of him, grinning with glee in knowing that when his victim was given a choice, he chose the pills that would kill him. The redhead, the husband he assumed, was tide up in ropes, the whole reason they were in this situation in the first place. 

Choose a pill, if it's the right one Marc and his husband would survive, but if he chose the wrong one he would die, and so would his partner. And in the end, he chose the wrong one, so there would be two victims that night for the police to find. 

The killer stood up, watching number one collapse to the ground with lifeless eyes, and turned to the other, who was screaming bloody murder. With smoothness unlike most had seen the killer flung a knife at the redhead's head, slicing into his head and resting right into his forehead. Red blood dripped off of the body and onto the ground in a traumatizing puddle. 

He giggled, muttering a small 'bullseye' before going to pack up the rest of his things and leave the bodies to rot. 

This was all a game in the end. Just a game of life and death, and these two lost.


End file.
